Does the pain weigh out the pride?
by Mo-Lou
Summary: Tunny is still upset about being and amputee he meets a girl me who is also an amputee and they help each other  in a sister brother way  with dealing with their pain. I wrote this as a way to unleash my anger towards how I am. wish I had a Tunny
1. I can't take this feeling anymore

**I wrote this story as if Tunny met me. I am missing both my feet and my right hand. I saw the show on March 15****th****, and though I did not see Stark it was David Larsen's first night and after I met him and I told him about me and he was really cute and sweet and asked if the leg they used was alright. I told him it was okay! I will not be using my name but hope you enjoy.**

Tunny sat on the couch with his leg off. It had been a year and a bit. He still couldn't get used to the fact that is left leg is gone. Why did his dreams have to be red, white and blue? He just sat watching Tv. The Extraordinary girl came in and brought him a beer.

"Thanks" said Tunny the Extraordinary girl was about to leave "Hey, you don't think you can leave that easy without kissing me do you?"

"Oh silly me" she said with a laugh and kissed him. Tunny pulled her on the couch with him. "How you doing Tun?"

"I miss it" he said as he looked down at his now stump.

"Why don't you go for a walk tomorrow, get some fresh air. Go visit Johnny and Will"

"I don't like walking on it it's weird"

"Tunny, you have to get used to it. it's been a year and I bit. I can't say I know how you feel, but just go for a walk it will do you some good alright" she kissed and went to go fix dinner

The next day Tunny went for a walk. He went to stop at a starbucks there was a little line up but he still waited. Just then a girl with Red hair (more Auburn color) walked in behind him. The line moved rather quickly, suddenly he felt someone push into him and he stumbled a bit. Getting angry Tunny turned to the girl

"Watch where you're walking some of us have a fake leg" Tunny said he was wearing shorts so his leg was exposed he watched the girls face she was taken aback.

"Watch who you're yelling at some of us have two fake legs" said the girl she looked at Tunny's face he went into confusion. He was cute she was not going to lie but boy he needs to learn to get some manners

"Oh" Tunny said shocked his eyes moved down and he saw she was missing her right hand and both her feet. "I-I'm sorry"

"Sir, what can I get you?" asked the barista

"Oh um…uh coffee" Tunny said turning to face the barista "iced please" he added

"Anything else?" she asked

"Uh, yeah" Tunny turned to the girl who looked insulted "What about for you?"

"Are you sure, we like just met slash I don't know you're name and you were kind of a dick to me" she said

"Let me make it up to you" he said with a puppy dog look "please"

"Fine, I'll have what he's having" she said to the barista Tunny paid and they walked over to the counter

"Thanks" she said Tunny smiled

"I'm Tunny"

"Louise" she said "The leg new? I can sort of tell you're not very comfortable walking yet"

"Well, yeah sort of. New as in I got it last year" Their drinks came "Would you like to sit and talk?" he asked "Unless you have some place to be…"

"No I don't. I can sit and talk" They sat down at near by table "So what's you're deal Tunny how did you lose that leg of yours?"

"I uh…" he said with a slight laugh "I lost it in Iraq"

"Oh" Louise said "Wow"

"Yeah, I guess it's better then being killed. I mean this way I came home legless that's it"

"That must have been hard. Cause you had to learn to walk again"

"It was really hard. I met my girlfriend over there and she's been helping me through it, so have my best friends but it's just hard. So what about you?"

"I was born this way. I guess in a way I'm lucky to, because I was born with them missing so I never knew what it was like to actually have feet"

"Yeah, you don't have to learn to re-walk"

"Oh, but I do know that feeling. I had four surgeries on my left leg. So I did have to learn to re-walk. It was hard. The last surgery was the worst and the best. But I was in a wheelchair for 2 months and then on crutches for 3 months."

"Holy shit, why?" Tunny asked shocked

"The bone kept growing through. See my left leg is sort of like yours only, I have my knees though"

"Do you like being an amputee?" he asked her

"Do you?" she asked back

"No, to be honest I know I lost it doing this heroic thing or whatever the fuck people say I did. But the truth is it's embarrassing."

"Like when you walk down the street and people literally stop and stare? They think you don't notice but you do. And it hurts you, to even try to figure out what they're really thinking"

"Exactly. You know something I think we need to talk some more but over something stronger" Tunny suggested

"I'm in and this time I'll buy. You can even bring you're girlfriend if you want."

"Sounds great" They exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up at 9 o'clock and they went their separate ways


	2. I'll give you something to cry about

"I'm sure baby" Christina said as she kissed Tunny "I'm going to have a girls night, you go and talk to that girl"

"Thanks baby" said Tunny and he kissed her. "You have fun with girls night"

"Thanks babe, and you have fun with Louise"

Later on Tunny met up with Louise. She got her bud light lime and bought him his blue. They sat in a little quiet corner.

"So tell me about these friends of yours, are they single?" Louise asked Tunny laughed

"Why, you looking!"

"Hey, I've been single now for twenty one years"

"How is that possible?" As soon as Tunny said that he realized how it sounded "Oh God sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that" Louise laughed

"It's okay, I understood what you meant."

"It's just, you're not horrible to look at, you're very cute" Tunny said sort of blushing

"Good, so we feel the same way about each other" Louise said to ease his nerves "But seriously, when you're an amputee like me you learn very quickly that apparently looks matter. Also that life's tough, get a helmet"

"Well that can't be true, guys aren't really that shallow are they?"

"Oh but they are. I'm a little awkward and shy because I don't really know how to act around people. I'm so insecure about myself and I think that's what shows" Tunny looked at his and Louise's empty beer bottles

"My turn again" Tunny said he got up and shortly returned "A girl at the bar checked me out show you're theory proves wrong"

"No, that's my theory on girls. With Guy amputees such as you're self it's something about a guy missing a leg that turns girls on. The shallow girls are thinking if you're missing a leg as long as the thing in between the legs work that's all that matters"

"You really don't think highly about yourself do you? Or other people for that matter, proof you called me a dick earlier today"

"Because you were a dick. But see I was proven wrong" said Louise holding up her beer bottle "I want you to be honest with me, if I went to your high school would you ask me out? Like say we were in the same classes together and you sort of knew me" Tunny thought about it he hesitated and then replied

"If I have to be honest probably not"

"And why is that? Because guys are shallow and when you're an amputee you don't get dates. I have these two girl friends who are also amputees but they both have one real leg and one fake leg. They, like me were born this way. The have the arms some fingers are short but nothing else missing"

"And do they have boyfriends?" asked Tunny

"Yes they do, because there is a part of them that is real. I'm mostly plastic who wants that?"

"You live your life thinking about this?"

"I don't like what I see in the mirror" Louise said and with that she chugged her beer


	3. I never used to be

Tunny was in bed waiting for Christina to come home. When she came home she got changed and curled right into Tunny.

"How was girls night?" asked Tunny

"It was really fun. How was your talk with Louise?"

"She is something else"

"How so?"

"You should hear how she talks about herself. She does not think highly about herself. She's twenty one and has never had a boyfriend" Tunny explained

"Does she blame being an amputee for that?"

"Yeah, I mean gosh she is truly amazing"

"You should introduce her to Johnny" Christina suggested

"Johnny? You mean the Johnny who got hooked on drugs, met some girl and then screwed that relationship up? Him?"

"Okay Tun, you do have a valid point, but they could be good for each other"

"Chris, baby I love you but sometimes you have seriously whack idea's"

"Maybe you're right, but I think we should invite her tomorrow night to our bar fest. I think it would be good for her to meet new people"

The next day Tunny went and met up with the boys. By he went it was more like they came over. Tunny sat on the couch with his leg off again. Will and Johnny sat on the floor facing him.

"I'm getting used to your robot leg" said Will

"It's not a robot leg" protested Tunny

"It's a bionic leg Tun, face it" said Johnny

"Does it hurt?" Will asked

"I don't like wearing it. it's weird and hard to maneuver the knee. It bends when I bend but I have to straighten it before I stand up"

"That is confusing shit" said Johnny

"You're telling me"

"Where were you the other night? And by other night last night" asked Will

"I was out with this girl…"

"A girl? Tunny does Christina know about this?" asked Johnny

"Yeah, you are crazy to be cheating on Christina" added Will

"Coming from the to poster children for relationships. No I'm not cheating on her with Louise." Explained Tunny

"How did you meet her?" asked Johnny

"She bumped into me at starbucks, literally and I yelled at her saying some of us have a fake leg"

"And what did she say?" asked Will

"Well, she responded with 'watch who you're yelling at some of us have two fake legs'. I looked down and sure enough she was missing her feet and her right hand"

"Is she cute?" asked Johnny both boys looked at him "What I'm just asking"

"She is cute, but you should hear how she talks about herself. I mean I thought I had problems, but when I hear about how she's had to deal with being an amputee, it's harsh"

"Is she going us tonight?" asked Will

"Yes"

"Well, you gotta get that leg on tonight. But seriously you're never going to get used to it if you don't wear it enough" said Johnny

"You're sounding like Christina" said Tunny

That night Tunny and Christina met up with the boys and Louise. Johnny did not hide the fact that he thought she was cute. Will was a little stoned so he kept staring at her hand. Tunny noticed the Louise felt a little uncomfortable with this.

"Dude" Tunny whispered to Will "Would you quit looking at her hand"

"Oh" Will said who seemed to snap back into reality "Oh, sorry" he said to Louise

"It's okay" she said with a half smile

"No it's not" said Will who grabbed her into a big hug and planted a kiss on her cheek "forgive me?"

"Hard for a girl to say no when you do that" said Louise with a laugh

"Can I buy you another beer?" asked Johnny

"Yeah, that would be great"

"So Tunny say's you have both your knees" said Christina

"Yeah, but it's hard because all my weight is on my knees, and when I lift I use my thighs a lot and it's painful." Explained Louise "It's like you're lifting six pounds of dead weight"

"So you're your own work out?" joked Christina

"That I am" said Louise Johnny came back and handed Louise her beer and gave her a smile that made her smile bigger

"Wow, you're left hand is really small" said Will "hey, what's a stupid question you get asked often?"

"Um, you wouldn't believe how many times people ask what hand I write with"

"Wow, people ask that" said Johnny

"Oh yeah"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Tunny

"You would think, but no"

"So, do you like being this way?" asked Christina who already knew the answer but didn't want to make Tunny seem like a person obsessed with talking about her

"No. I feel embarrassed and ashamed. When I was younger I never saw the difference. Yeah, the looks bothered me but not that much. When I got older I got really self-conscious"

"You feel ashamed?" asked Johnny who was intrigued and leaned in more

"How do you deal with it?" asked Will

"I laugh it off, I make jokes around people to put them at ease, because I know people don't really know how to act. Though I think I joke more for me then them."

"What do you mean?" asked Christina

"Almost like I'm reassuring myself to be okay with the fact them I am putting everyone in a less awkward situation"

"Have you ever thought about talking to a therapist?" asked Will who was a little drunk at this point

"Will?" Tunny asked astonished "I'm sorry for him"

"No, no it's alright. You know I thought about it but I never did get help. Still to this day I think I should get help. But I just talk to my friends or apparently total strangers"

"We're no longer strangers, we've been bonding for 2 hours, consider us friends" said Christina This made Louise smile

"You have a pretty smile" said Johnny

"So do you" said Louise


	4. I am standing all alone

"Tunny? Tunny!" said the frantic voice on the other line

"Louise?" asked Tunny "What's going on is everything alright?"

"Tunny, he's going to get me. He…" Tunny heard a scream

"Where are you?" Tunny asked

"I'm just around the cor…" The line went dead

"Lou? Louise! Hello" Tunny hug up the phone and hurried (as fast as he could with his leg) out to the street

"Come on, Jimmy wont hurt you" Said a man to Louise his head was half shaved. The rest of his hair was black and hung in his face. "that wasn't very nice of you to call him" Jimmy hit Louise in the face. She let out a scream, and Jimmy grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. Louise tried to call for help but Jimmy covered her mouth. "What's the rush? Don't you like me?" Jimmy held Louise under her neck almost strangling her and kissed Louise

"Let her go" said a voice. Jimmy turned to see Tunny, Johnny and Will

"Jimmy let her go" said Johnny

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. Long time no see" Jimmy let go of Louise and she fell to the ground Tunny sort of rushed over there

"Louise, can you hear me?" Tunny tried to bend down but his fake knee wouldn't bend. He tired but it wouldn't budge. Johnny was getting Jimmy out and Will rushed over to Tunny

"What are you waiting for?" asked Will

"My knee wont bend" just then Tunny took a step and he heard a crack

"What was that?" asked Will

"Never mind me, get Louise" said Tunny

"There's no point" said Johnny who was walking up "She's dead"

"And it's you're fault Tunny" said Will

"No, sh-she's not dead"

"If you got to her faster" said Johnny

"I couldn't help it I can't move as fast now with my leg"

"Maybe if your dreams didn't turn Read, White, and Blue" added Will

"You ruined an innocent girl" said Johnny who picked her up

"All because of that leg" said Will and he and Johnny left, leaving Tunny standing in the alley alone


	5. I was only dreaming

"It's not my fault" Tunny said was he rolled around in his bed. Christina woke up and saw he was having a nightmare. "I didn't mean for her to die" he grumbled

"Tunny?" Christina said she touched his arm "Tunny you're having a bad dream, wake up"

"I didn't mean for it to turn red, white and blue." Tunny elbowed Christina in the ribs as her turned. She let out a groan and he woke up sweating. "Chris?"

"Yeah baby, I'm here, you're okay it was only a dream" she said trying to sooth him and her ribs "What was the dream?"

"I dreamt that this guy Jimmy had Louise, and she called me for help. I got there and Jimmy was I guess strangling her. He dropped her and she fell to the ground. I tired to bend down to see if she was okay but my knee wouldn't move. Will and Johnny blamed me for her death saying it was my fault because I couldn't get there faster"

"Oh Tunny" Christina wrapped him in a hug "It was only a dream"

"But what if someone is in trouble? With out my leg I might not be able to help them" Tunny started to get worried "What have I done?" Tunny let a tear fall on his cheek

"You, lost your leg doing something great for your country. You are a strong man literally. When in doubt kick them with your leg and then punch them out with your muscular arms I love so much. Get some rest, believe me it's been a month now and Louise is safe with Johnny" Christina reassured him

"Thank you" Tunny said and he kissed her and closed his eyes. Christina snuggled into him and they both fell asleep.

Johnny got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. When he turned the lights on he saw Louise's legs resting against the bath tub "HOLY SHIT" Johnny said and he jumped back. Just then he heard some pitter patter and saw Louise there

"I warned you before we went to bed I said, I put my legs against the bathtub so don't be alarmed" explained Louise

"I know you did, I just forgot. It's not every day you have legs lying around the house"

"Just go pee" said Louise Johnny closed the door a bit and went to the bathroom. When he opened the door he saw Louise still there. He smiled and turned off the light he bent down and picked her up

"Wow, I keep forgetting how light you are" said Johnny

"Well yeah, without my limbs weighing me down I'm like 95 pounds"

"That is crazy"

"It doesn't bother you does it?"

"Does what bother me or not bother me?" Johnny asked confused

"Me, leaving my legs around the house, or taking them off randomly. Because if you get weirded out you let me know and I'll stop"

"No, no it doesn't bother me" Johnny said as he put her down on the bed "It's fine"

"Johnny why me? Why would you choose to be with me?"

"When I met you at the bar I thought you were cute. You missing limbs isn't an issue for me. You're just a pretty girl who I-I love. Lou, I love you" Johnny said for the fist time. Louise started crying that was the first time any boy had said it to her and meant it as it's supposed to me meant.

"I love you too" She said and hugged him "Thank you" Johnny laid down and pulled her on top of him.

That day Tunny went to Johnny's house. When Louise opened the door and Tunny wrapped her in a big hug. Confused Louise hugged Tunny never the less.

"Are you alright?" Louise asked

"I just had a dream, that's all" Tunny explained just Johnny walked in

"Hey you have your own girlfriend" he said to Tunny who was still hugging Louise

"I know, she's leaving today on a trip"

"So you need to steal mine?" Johnny joked Tunny finally let go of Louise.

"You alright tonight or do you need to talk?" Louise asked

"Um…" Tunny looked down I would like to talk about my dream if that's alright

"Do you need Will and I or just Lou?" asked Johnny

"Could you guys come first and Lou come later at 10?" Tunny asked

"Yeah" she said

"Will and I will bring the good stuff" Johnny said

"Thanks" Tunny said


	6. I just wanna be free

"Tunny" Will said as he walked into Tunny's living room "I have cigarettes"

"And I brought the beer" said Johnny who sat down and handed one to Tunny

"Thanks guys" said Tunny who reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter

"Don't mention it man. We understand that this is still a tough time for you" said Will who was opening up the cigarette package with great difficulty

"And apparently you" said Tunny with a laugh as he took the package from Will and opened it easily.

"So, what's up Tun, we so paranoid all the sudden?" asked Johnny

"Just this dream I had, you guys blamed me saying it was my fault because I couldn't get down there fast enough" Tunny half explained as he lit up

"Start from the beginning please" said Will who took a cigarette and lit it up

"Yeah, and try making sense" added Johnny

"I had a dream that Lou called me in a panic. I tried to get to her and then you two showed up. When we got there she was dead or dying or whatever. I tried to bend down to see if she was alright but my knee wouldn't move. I can't do the things I used to do. What if I need to save someone?"

"Okay," said Will slowly "That sort of makes sense…I think"

"Look Tunny, you have to face your new reality. You're not going to be able to do the things you used to do you know that" said Johnny

"I know, but it's hard"

"I couldn't even start to imagine what you're going through. Tunny this must suck balls, but you're now stuck as Clark Kent" said Will

"I was never superman" Tunny said "But now I'll never be. What if my leg breaks or my foot, then I'll be stuck at home while it's getting fixed"

"Well, just be super careful" suggested Will

"Oh good one Will" Johnny said as he reached for a cigarette

"I'm just glad that I have Lou. She knows what it's like. We can help each other"

"There you go Tun, something good in your life other than us, and Christina" said Johnny

The boys talked for another hour. But then Johnny and Will left and Louise arrived. She and Tunny both lit up a cigarette and Tunny explained his dream and they sat in silence until Louise broke it.

"Tunny, I'm sure you've heard this before, but things are changed now"

"I know that and it fucking sucks"

"I know it fucking sucks, I've dealt with it now for 21 years. You how fucking awesome that is?"

"I just, can't do things I used to do anymore. Or I wont want to attempt"

"Yeah, but Tunny you got to do things you wanted to up until now. You know I will never get to experience things. The little thing that people take for granted I can't do"

"Like what?" Tunny asked

"Like, putting up my own hair. I get hot really easy, and I watch girls put their hair up in a pony tail. I would love to do that, but I can't because that is a two handed effort"

"Is that all?" Tunny asked

"Every little girl dreams of being a ballerina. Watching the older girls go up on point. That was always my dream Tunny, to be a ballerina. But that requires feet, something I'm lacking."

"Fine, it get"

"Do you? Have you ever been to a beach?"

"Pardon me?" Tunny asked confused

"A beach have you ever been?"

"Yes"

"and did you walk on the beach with bare feet? Did you get to feel the sand in between your toes?" Louise asked

"Yes" Tunny replied

"What did that feel like? Because that is what I really want to do Tunny. I really want to feel the sand underneath my feet, to squish it in between my toes. You got to experience having a both your feet and then losing one. I will never get to experience what it's like to have feet" By now Louise was in tears.

Tunny never thought about it that way. He did get to know both worlds. "So yeah, Tunny it sucks that you lost your leg and you can no longer do the things you used to. But you were lucky" Louise stood up and started to walk away. Tunny was thankful he was wearing his leg at this point.

"Lou" he said and he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry you feel this way and I'm sorry I feel this way." He turned her so she was facing him "I am so happy I met you. You're like a little sister to me" Tunny wiped a tear that fell on her cheek

"Tunny, thank you for showing me that there's more to life then pain. I got to unleash my rage off on someone who actually gets it" They both went upstairs and took off their legs

"Christina wont mind if you want to sleep in the bed"

"Are you going to be in the bed?"

"Is that alright?" he asked

"Yes" Louise said and she climbed into the bed with Tunny. He looked down at her missing limbs and he looked at her and smiled. Tunny turned off the light and put his arm around Louise. She kissed his cheek and put her head on his shoulder. Tunny held onto her right arm and they fell sleep.


	7. I must confess

Tunny woke up with his arm still around Louise. Except he for a brief moment, forgot it was Louise and pulled her close. Tunny opened his eyes and realized, but she was still asleep and so he tried to move his arm which had gone numb. Louise opened her eyes.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you" Tunny said

"That's alright" said Louise who tried to move her head but her neck was stiff from sleeping on Tunny all night. Tunny was shaking his and moving his fingers trying to get back feeling "Sorry about that"

"It's alright" said Tunny with a laugh "I almost got the feeling back"

"I'm amazed we stayed like that for the whole night" she said trying to move her neck still

"Ah feeling" he said he watched her wince in pain as she moved her neck

"Tun, you were soft and smelt good to sleep on, but that really fucked my neck"

"I'm sorry" he said with a smile "here" he put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them. He slowly worked his way up her neck "is this helping?"

"You have no idea" Louise said. It felt so amazing, all the tension was going away and it wasn't as sore. Louise sighed and relaxed more. Just then Louise felt a kiss on her cheek, and then her neck

"Tunny…?" Louise asked confused but her kissed the other side of her neck. Without thinking Tunny turned her around and kissed her on the lips and she pulled away. "Tunny, what…" but she was interrupted

"Louise, ever since the coffee shop I have liked you. You are an all sorts of messed up. but I want you to me my all sorts of messed up"

"But…what about Christina? And I have Johnny" Louise looked at Tunny as his eyes filled with tears. He didn't even think about them.

"I-I'm fucked up" said Tunny "I don't know what I was thinking. That was totally uncalled for"

"I know I am messed up Tunny, but with what just happened I think it's safe to say you are more then messed up" Louise put her legs on "I thought I could trust you Tunny, and then you go and do this. Was it all a plan? Get me to sleep with you and then tell me Bullshit about liking me?" Louise packed up her bag and Tunny put is leg on

"Louise wait" said Tunny

"No. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go home to my boyfriend, also known as your best friend. You remember him right? We will never speak about what just happened do I make myself perfectly clear? I wait 21 years to get a boyfriend and once I do, someone who I consider a brother to me pulls a shit move" Louise left

Tunny had no idea what came over him. It was almost like he was possessed or something. Why would even do a thing like that? Hurt the one person he truly love and hurt a new person he thought of like a sister. How the hell was he going to explain this one? He called will and told him everything

"What the fuck man" said a shocked Will

"I just felt so whole with her. In one second I ruin everything"

"Tun, you just screwed up a nice friendship with a girl who poured her heart and soul to you"

"What am I supposed to do Will?" Tunny asked

"Dude, you are on your own for this one. I say you are royally fucked. Congrats on joining the club man. First me, then Johnny, now you"

"Will I'm serious"

"Tunny, I think you need to let her cool down a bit before you go talk to her"

When Louise got home Johnny was sitting on the couch. She went up and kissed him. She kissed him like she has never kissed him before.

"Wow! That was fantastic yet random" Johnny said Louise sat on the couch and took her legs off and looked at Johnny with tears in her eyes.

"Can you just not say anything and hold me?" she asked

"What happened with Tunny?" Johnny asked concerned

"Hold me please and let me have a break down that's all I ask" Johnny lifted her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her arms and stroked her hair with the other. They just sat there in silence, until she fell asleep. Johnny kissed the top of her head wondering what had happened between her and Tunny.


	8. I don't feel any shame

Johnny looked down at a sleeping Louise. He was worried, though he's only known her for a month and a bit he has never seen her so frazzled. He just held her close and watched her. He wanted to call Tunny ask him what he did. Just then his door opened and in walked Will

"Knock much?" Johnny said laughing a bit

"Tunny called me" Will said as he sat on the chair

"Did he say what happened between him and Lou?"

"He did" Will nodded

"And…?" Johnny asked getting a little louder. Will sighed he didn't know where to start.

"Uh…well…he um. hm." Will started

"Spit it out" Johnny said he looked down at Louise who snuggled into him more

"Tunny kissed Louise this morning. He also kind of confessed that he liked her. He said that he feels whole with her"

"Tunny kissed my girl friend? What about Christina? Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"Trust me I was just as shocked as you. Louise freaked on him" explained Will Johnny grew angry inside. He wanted to go and punch Tunny

"I can't believe he did this to Christina, and Louise, she told him everything" said Johnny

"I know" Tunny feels awful"

A few days passed and Louise thought that maybe she should talk to Tunny. But the more Louise thought about it, the more she realized, she had feelings for Tunny. Finally someone who knew what she was talking about. Someone who finally understood her. Johnny got it but he doesn't get it. Louise went to see Tunny.

"We need to talk" she said

"I know we do" Tunny said Louise looked around the apartment it seemed different

"Christina moved out" Tunny explained and without even thinking Louise went up to Tunny and kissed him. Tunny pulled away "What about Johnny?"

"You get me Tunny. You made me feel like it's alright to look how I do. But you also make feel like it's okay to feel the way I feel and that I have a right to be sad"

Tunny wrapped Louise in a hug. Louise looked at him and kissed him again. As corny as it was Louise felt fireworks when she kissed him. She went to Johnny and broke up with him.

"Another one bites the dust" said Will

"I thought Tunny was happy with Christina, but I honestly have never seem him happier, then he is with Louise"

"Because they get each other" said Will

"I think we need to go and get some girls" suggested Johnny

"Rock paper scissors for Christina" joked Will

"Nice one Will"

"You really okay with Tun and Lou?"

"I really am. They are the best. Plus they're having a baby so I'm really happy for them"

"Yeah, until the baby gets taken away from you" pouted Will

"Well, rumor has it you weren't helpful. Tunny just adores Lou"

"I know, he will be a much better dad" said Will

Tunny and Louise found a low enough crib that will be on Tunny's side of the bed. Low enough that when Louise's legs are off she can still pick up the baby. They both sat on the couch and Tunny had beer and Louise had root beer

"Tunny, what if the subject comes up early?" asked Louise

"Well, just say when you're older"

"And what if she asks why she's not like mommy or daddy. I don't want to explain to her that she's lucky. I've been dreading his moment since a was a kid"

"Well I'll be right here to back you up" Tunny kissed Louise "Don't worry now. worry when it happens. We'll deal with it when it comes"

"Yeah, but you're easy, you lost it fighting. I didn't lose mine I came with some assembly required"

"Well you're limited addition tell her that then!"

"Tunny, I honestly don't know what I would have done if I didn't meet you. You have helped me through so much stuff if the past year and I am thankful for that"

"Well thank you for showing me there's more to life then sitting and drinking feeling sorry for myself"

"I love you" said Louise

"I love you too"


	9. Alternate endingfor those who want JL

Johnny looked down at a sleeping Louise. He was worried, though he's only known her for a month and a bit he has never seen her so frazzled. He just held her close and watched her. He wanted to call Tunny ask him what he did. Just then his door opened and in walked Will

"Knock much?" Johnny said laughing a bit

"Tunny called me" Will said as he sat on the chair

"Did he say what happened between him and Lou?"

"He did" Will nodded

"And…?" Johnny asked getting a little louder. Will sighed he didn't know where to start.

"Uh…well…he um. hm." Will started

"Spit it out" Johnny said he looked down at Louise who snuggled into him more

"Tunny kissed Louise this morning. He also kind of confessed that he liked her. He said that he feels whole with her"

"Tunny kissed my girl friend? What about Christina? Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"Trust me I was just as shocked as you. Louise freaked on him" explained Will Johnny grew angry inside. He wanted to go and punch Tunny

"I can't believe he did this to Christina, and Louise, she told him everything" said Johnny

"I know" Tunny feels awful"

Johnny went over to talk calmly to Tunny. But being Johnny he barged in there and started yelling

"Would you keep it down, Christina is sleeping" Tunny said worried

"TUNNY YOU FUCKING KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND"

"I don't know what came over me. I mean look at her"

"You had her like your little pray and then you attacked her when she was feeling most vulnerable, you should feel ashamed of your self" Johnny said keeping his voice lower

"Is there anyway she could talk to me?" Tunny asked

The next day Tunny came over, Johnny was standing behind Louise with his hands on her shoulders incase she leapt for him.

"Lou, I was really out of line"

"No shit" she said

"It's just I think you're incredible, but I was incredibly over the line"

"Are you going to inform Christina what happened?" Johnny asked Tunny nodded

"If you never want to speak to me again I fully understand" Tunny said to Louise

"I don't want to speak to you until you have spoken to your girlfriend do I make myself clear?" she asked and he nodded

Tunny went and told Christina she looked at him and didn't know what to say. She forgave him once she oddly talked to Will. Johnny and Louise sat on the couch and Will walked in.

"Oh look Johnny a lost puppy can we keep him?" she asked

"He talked to Christina and then I talked to Christina and now he is begging on his knees which is hard for him to do. So he sent me but" in the middle of Will's speech Tunny walked in

"Louise" Tunny said and Will knelt down beside her and took her hand "I never wanted to hurt you especially since I said you were like a sister to me. The last thing I want to do is hurt my baby sister"

"How do you argue with that?" Will asked

"Is he drunk?" Johnny asked

"Heather was back in town with the baby" said Tunny just then Will started getting upset and angry. Louise went on the floor and held him close

"Tunny, I practically laid my whole life out there for you and in one split second you shredded the most important thing I have a hard time with, and that's trust. I trusted you, it's going to take a while but I will slowly give you back that trust"

"I'm so sorry that I broke it"

"You should be" said Johnny

"Yeah" said Will who got a little riled up and Louise was stroking his hair to calm him down.

"I would hug you but I have a boy who needs hugs right now"

"and a breath mint" added Johnny

"But why don't you sit ad stay a while handsome" Louise said with a half smile

Weeks went by and everything was getting back to normal sort of.

"Johnny" Louise said

"Yeah" Johnny walked into the bedroom with his guitar

"I'm, we're going to have a baby" she said she watched and Johnny put down his guitar and kissed her

"I promise I'll be a lot better then Will"

"I know you will be blue eyes. But Johnny what if this baby turns out to be like me"

"What Awesome?" Louise smiled

"Johnny"

"Then, we'll deal with it, and I will love it like I love you and Will probably will beat anyone up who makes fun of them. And Tunny will be there to answer questions and help"

"I love you" she said

"I love you too"


End file.
